A Discovery Of Returned Love
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: It's the summer and Nico's moving into his new house, when he discovers who his next door neighbor is. Maybe being a son of Hades isn't all bad. Not when you find your love is returned as well.(This is after the Second Giant War) SLASH- Nico/Percy. (The order doesn't matter) One-shot. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is after the second Giant War. But I have them both around the age of 19.(If you're curious on how Nico's that age, The Fates aged him a bit since he was in the Lotus Casino for so long.) Hope you enjoy it. One-Shot.**

**~NicoDiAngeloLover7**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

So I'm outside my new house just looking around. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice say, "Hey," and successfully making me jump back in surprise. I then turn around and low and behold standing there is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and all those other titles he earned that I could have cared less about.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" Percy then pointed to the house that happens to be right next to mine.

"I stay there during the summer, whenever I'm not at camp. What about you, oh Prince of Darkness?"

I shivered slightly when Percy called me that, and much to my confusion my stomach felt like it was in knots. But it was a really weird feeling to have around Percy, so I just pushed the thought aside to think about later. I then replied, "I live here now," rolling my eyes at him. "And I'm usually here most of the time whenever I'm not at that camp, and you've never been around," Percy replied back.

"I'll give you one guess Kelp Head," I said while pointing to the moving truck that was currently moving my stuff into the house. Percy then looked like he was in deep thought, I smirked and said. "Don't think too hard, Sea Prince. You might hurt yourself."

Percy asked, "Sea Prince?"

I thought for a moment before responding, "It's your new nickname." Percy nodded his head before looking at me with a pout on his face. It actually looked really adorable and cute. _Wait, what?_ _No, not possible, there was no possible way that-_

Percy then interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Not you too, Neeks." I slightly blushed at the supposed new nickname Percy came up for me. "So how long have you been moved in?" Percy asked.

"I really haven't completely moved in yet, so it might be a few hours or so," I replied.

"Wanna hang out until then?" Percy asked.

I shrugged me shoulders before saying, "Sure." And when I first walked into Percy's house I noticed that the only pictures that had Annabeth in it were taken right after the second Titan and Giant War. But I figured that Percy would have more of her, unless they broke up or something. So I decided to ask him about it. "Perce, are you still dating Annabeth?" He looked at me, surprised that I asked him that.

"No, we broke up after the second Giant War. Why do you ask?" I replied,

"I noticed that you only had two pictures of her. And I figured you'd have more of her, unless you broke up. So how did it happen?"

Percy shrugged, "I started to lose the feelings I had for her, till I realized that Annabeth and I were only meant to be friends. She was like the sister I never had. And then I started having feelings for someone else. But they were a lot stronger than whatever I felt for Annabeth. So we broke up, she then found someone else for her."

I nodded and then asked, "So who is it that you like now and who's Annabeth dating?"

Percy then looked down and I saw a bright blush on his face. I started to think, _'No. He can't possible like me, can he? Well maybe that's why I've always had these feelings whenever I'm around him.'_I mentally groaned, so he might like me. But I don't why I kept even denying that I really do like him. But I've always known I won't get the same feelings back, so why do I even bother.

Percy then said, "I rather not say. But she's dating Jason."

My eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion before saying, "I thought that Jason and Piper were together?" Percy shrugged, "They broke up, Piper and Leo are dating now, though."

"Wow. So who is it you like Percy? I won't laugh," I tell Percy.

Percy snorted, "I'm pretty sure you will. So no."

"Percy you know full well I won't laugh. You know me better than that, don't you, Jackson?"

"I know," Percy said. Then he muttered something so softly I strained to hear what he was saying, "But how do you tell your best friends that you're practically in love with him?"

I stared at Percy shocked, I didn't think he was actually talking about me. So was Percy in love with me? How did this even happen, but I kind of felt happy and relieved. Percy looked at me, seeing my shocked and surprised expression on my face. He then asked, "What's the matter Neeks?"

My face started to burn and said, "It's nothing Percy."

Percy raised an eyebrow, clearly not really believing what I was saying. "Di Angelo." I felt my face turn an even darker shade of red, never had Percy called me by my last name before.

"It's nothing," I said before yawning and before I even realized it I fell on Percy, asleep.

Percy smiled lovingly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and muttering, "I love you Nico. I just wish I could show you exactly how much."

Since I was known to talk in my sleep, one reason I made sure to not fall asleep near anybody, because at the time I never really understood why I would talk and dream about Percy, well now I do and for some strange reason I could hear myself perfectly in my sleep, so it was no surprise that Percy was shocked when I said. "Love you too Percy. Always have."

When I finally woke up the next morning, I noticed that I was in a bed. I figured it was mine, so I snuggled more into the warm body. _Wait, warm body?_ I snapped my eyes open and low and behold there was Perseus Jackson having his arms around my waist. I had my arms around his neck and our legs were intertwined like this was a usual thing for us to do. So I thought, _'Percy must have heard me talking in my sleep.'_ But I was smiling happily and curled closer into Percy's warm embrace to steal some of his body head and eventually fell back asleep.

When I woke again I heard Percy whisper in my ear, "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

When I actually opened my eyes tiredly and said, "Huh?"

Percy then asked me, "Are you awake Nico?"

I shook my head no, while replying "Yeah, why?" And before I could even process what happened next, Percy had his lips firmly against mine. That woke me up quicker than an icy cold bucket of water being dumped on me, because _Percy Jackson was kissing me!_ When I finally kissed him back, it ended.

Percy was smiling and asked, "So you like me too. I mean, really?"

I had a sincere smile on my face and replied, "I always have Percy. For several years, actually. I just kept on denying my true feelings I had for you since I already knew that you would never feel the same way to me as I was to you."

Percy just replied, "Well now you know and I'm never going to let you go."

Then he kissed me deeply and I knew he really meant was he was saying. So my only thoughts were, '_Thank the Gods for this. Percy has to be the best thing that's ever happened to me and nothing will make me change what I have.'_ Because I knew this is where I wanted and needed to be and who I would be with.


	2. Hebrew Version

**AN: I was requested by He1ena to have this in Hebrew. It's the same story, only in Hebrew.(I used Google Translate, hopefully it's not too bad.)**

* * *

: זה לאחר מלחמת הענק השנייה. אבל יש לי את שניהם בסביבות גיל 19. (אם אתם סקרנים על איך ניקיתם זה הגיל הזה, את גורלו בגילים קצת מאז שהוא היה בקזינו הלוטוס כל כך הרבה זמן). מקווה שאתה נהנה מזה. אחד ירה.

NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

P.O.V. של ניקו

אז אני מחוץ לבית החדש שלי פשוט מסתכל מסביב. פתאום אני שומע קול מוכר אומר, "היי," והצלחה עושה לי לקפוץ קצת בהפתעה. אז אני מסתובב ונמוך והנה עומדים שם הוא פרסאוס ג'קסון, בנו של פוסידון וכל אותם הכותרים האחרים שהוא הרוויח שאני יכול היה אכפת מן.

"מה אתה עושה כאן, ג'קסון?" פרסי ואז הצביע על הבית שהוא במקרה ממש לידי.

"אני נשאר שם במהלך הקיץ, בכל פעם שאני לא במחנה. מה איתך, הו נסיך של חושך?"

רעדתי קל כשפרסי קרא לי כך, ועוד הרבה לבלבול שלי הבטן שלי הרגישה כאילו זה היה בקשרים. אבל זו הייתה הרגשה ממש מוזרה להיות סביב פרסי, אז אני פשוט דחפתי את המחשבה הצידה כדי לחשוב על המשך. אז עניתי, "אני גר כאן עכשיו", גלגלתי את עיניי אליו. "ואני בדרך כלל כאן רוב הזמן בכל הפעם שאני לא באותו מחנה, ושמעולם לא היית בסביבה," פרסי ענה בחזרה.

"אני אתן לך אחד מניח ראש קלפ," אמר והצביע למשאית ההובלה שכיום נע הדברים שלי לתוך הבית. פרסי אז נראה כאילו הוא שקועים במחשבות עמוקות, גחכתי ואמר. "אל תחשוב יותר מדי קשה, נסיך ים. אתה עלול לפגוע בך".

פרסי שאל, "נסיך ים?"

חשבתי לרגע לפני שמגיב ", זה הכינוי החדש שלך." פרסי הנהן בראשו לפני שמסתכל עליי בפרצוף חמוץ על פניו. זה ממש נראה באמת מקסים וחמוד. רגע, מה? לא, לא אפשרי, לא היה כל דרך אפשרית ש-

פרסי אז קטע את מחשבותיי ואמר, "אתה לא יותר מדי, Neeks." אני קצת הסמקתי בכינוי החדש אמור פרסי בא בשבילי. "אז כמה זמן אתה כבר נכנסת?" פרסי שאל.

"אני באמת לא עברתי לגמרי בזאת, כך שזה עשוי להיות כמה שעות פחות או יותר," עניתי.

"רוצה לבלות עד אז?" פרסי שאל.

אני משכתי בכתפיי לפני שאמר, "בטח." וכשנכנסתי לראשונה לביתו של פרסי שמתי לב שהתמונות היחידות שהיו לו באנבת' נלקחו מייד אחרי טיטאן השני והמלחמה ענקית. אבל חשבתי שיהיה יותר פרסי שלה, אלא אם כן הם נפרדו או משהו. אז החלטתי לשאול אותו על זה. "פרס, אתה עדיין בראשית אנבת'?" הוא הביט בי, מופתע ששאלתי אותו את זה.

"לא, אנחנו התפרקנו לאחר מלחמת הענק השנייה. למה אתה שואל?" עניתי,

"שם לב שיש לך שתי תמונות שלה בלבד. ואני חושב שהיה לך יותר משלה, אלא אם כן נפרדתי. אז איך זה קרה?"

פרסי משך בכתפיו, "התחיל לאבד את הרגשות שלי כלפיה, עד שהבנתי שאנבת' ואני נועדנו רק כדי להיות חברים. היא הייתה כמו אחותי אף פעם לא הייתה. ואז התחיל יש לה רגשות למישהו אחר. אבל הם היו הרבה יותר חזקים מכל הרגש שלי לאנבת'. אז נפרדנו, ואז היא מצאה מישהו אחר בשבילה. "

הנהנתי בראשים ואז שאל, "אז מי זה שאתה אוהב עכשיו ומי אנבת' היכרויות?"

פרסי אז הביט למטה וראיתי את סומק בהיר על פניו. התחלתי לחשוב, "לא הוא לא יכול אפשרי כמוני, הוא יכול? טוב, אולי בגלל זה תמיד היה לי הרגשות האלה בכל פעם שאני בסביבתו. "אני נפשי גנחתי, כן, אולי תרצה אותי. אבל אני לא מה החזקתי אפילו להכחיש כי אני באמת אוהב אותו. אבל תמיד ידעתי שלא יקבל את אותם רגשות בחזרה, אז למה אני בכלל טורח.

פרסי ואז אמר, "אני מעדיף לא להגיד. אבל היא ההיכרויות ג'ייסון."

הגבות שלי היו מכווצות בבלבול לפני שאמרו, "חשבתי שג'ייסון ופייפר היינו ביחד?" פרסי משך בכתפיו, "הם נפרדו, פייפר וליאו הם אף יוצאים עכשיו,".

"וואו. אז מי הוא אותו אתה כמו פרסי? אני לא צוחק," אני אומר לי פרסי.

פרסי נחר, "אני די בטוח שכן. אז לא".

"פרסי אתה יודע היטב שאני לא אצחק. אתה מכיר אותי יותר טוב מזה, אתה לא, ג'קסון?"

"אני יודע," אמר פרסי. ואז הוא מלמל משהו כל כך בשקט התאמצתי לשמוע מה הוא אומר, "אבל איך אתה אומר לחברים הכי הטובים שלך שאתה ממש מאוהב בו?"

בהיתי בפרסי המום, לא חשבתי שהוא בעצם מדבר עליי. אז היה פרסי מאוהב בי? איך בכלל זה קרה, אבל אני מרגיש סוג של שמחה קל. פרסי הביט בי, ראה את ההבעה המזועזעת ומופתעת שלי על פניי. אז הוא שאל: "מה את Neeks משנים?"

פן שלי התחילו לבעור ואמרו, "זה שום דבר פרסי".

פרסי הרים גבה, ברור שלא באמת מאמין במה שאני אומר. "די אנג'לו." הרגיש שהפנים שלי יופיע אפילו בצל כהה יותר של אדום, לא פרסי קרא לי בשם המשפחה שלי בעבר.

"זה שום דבר," אמר לפני הפיהוק ועוד לפני שהבנתי את זה נפל על פרסי, ישן.

פרסי חייך באהבה והיסוס כרך את זרועותיו סביבי וממלמל, "אני אוהב אותך ניקיתי. אני פשוט לוואי שיכולתי להראות לך בדיוק עד כמה".

מאז שהיה ידוע לדבר בשנתי, אחת הסיבות לכך אני בטוח שנעשיתי לא להירדם ליד אף אחד, משום שבאותו הזמן לא כל כך הבנתי למה אני היה מדבר וחולם על פרסי, גם עכשיו אני עושה ומסיבה מוזרה כלשהי שיכולתי שומע את עצמי בצורה מושלמת בשנתי, כך שזה לא היה מפתיע שפרסי הייתי המום כשאמרתי. "אוהב אותך יותר מדי פרסי. תמיד יש לי."

כשאני סוף הסוף התעוררתי למחרת בבוקר, שם לב שאני במיטה. חשב שזה היה שלי, אז אני התכרבלתי יותר אל הגוף החם. חכה, גוף חם? צלמתי את העיניים הפקוחות ונמוכות והנה יש פרסאוס ג'קסון יש את זרועותיו סביב מותניי. היה לי את זרועותיי סביב צווארו והרגליים שלנו היו שזורות כמו זה היה דבר רגיל עבורנו לעשות. אז חשבתי, 'פרסי ודאי שמע אותי מדבר מתוך השינה. " אבל אני חייכתי באושר והתכרבלתי קרובים יותר לחיבוק החם של פרסי לגנוב חלק מגופו וראש סופו של דבר נרדם שוב.

כשהתעוררתי שוב שמעתי פרסי לחישה באוזן שלי, "יפי הבוקר נרדם".

כשאני ממש פקחתי את עיניי בעייפות ואמרתי, "מה?"

פרסי ואז שאל אותי, "אתה ער ניקית?"

הנדתי בראש לשלילה, זמן שהוא עונה "כן, למה?" ועוד לפני שהספקתי לעבד את מה שקרה לאחר מכן, פרסי היה שפתיו בחוזקה נגדי. זה העיר אותי מהר יותר מדלי קר כקרח של מים מציפים אותי, כי פרסי ג'קסון היה מנשק אותי! כשאני סוף הסוף נשקתי אותו בחזרה, זה נגמר.

פרסי חייך ושאל, "אז אתה אוהב אותי יותר מדי. אני מתכוון, באמת?"

היה לי חיוך כן על הפנים שלי וענה, "תמיד יש לי את פרסי. במשך כמה שנים, למעשה. פשוט המשכתי להכחיש את הרגשות האמיתיים שלי הייתה לי בשבילך מאז שאני כבר יודע שאתה לעולם לא מרגיש אותו הדבר אליי כמו הייתי לך. "

פרסי פשוט ענה: "ובכן עכשיו אתה יודע ואני בחיים לא ניתן לך ללכת".

ואז הוא נשק אותי עמוקות וידע שהוא באמת התכוון שהוא אומר. אז כל מחשבותיי היו, 'תודה לאלים על זה. פרסי צריך להיות הדבר הטוב ביותר שקרה לי ושום דבר לא יגרום לי לשנות את מה שיש לי. " כי ידע שזה המקום שאני רוצה וצריך להיות ושאני יהיה איתו.


End file.
